aka Marinette's Predicament
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Four pesky superheroes are bothering Marinette in the middle of the night. that is all you need. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. there will be a part two where Chat finds out that Marinette is Ladybug. am making this a series
1. chapter 1

Marinette has gone through plenty of unexpected things.

Getting a magical creature named Tikki that was a kwami, and gaining new magical superpowers? Been there done that.

A partner that was bad flirt, obsessed with bad puns, that dresses as a cat? She already has one.

That said partner finding out her identity and almost revealed his? She's dealt with it.

Three new additions to the team that did not get along no matter what, and she's the leader. Pfft another day at work.

But this was unexpected.

Four superheroes were pacing around in her room hissing that they were second best on the team, with Ladybug as first.

They all claimed to be the second best, but they were bickering so much it reminded her of the day she took Manon and her cousins to the Zoo once.

Chaos.

Thankful that her parents were out of town for a baker's convention, Marinette let out a long whistle.

They bickering foursome all looked at her waiting.

Taking some Ladybug courage, Marinette said, "You all came here to settle a disagreement. And I'm going to end it. The best out if the group is Ladybug since you all already decided that.

"The second best here is really Chat Noir. The third best has to be Vixen."

The cat themed hero pumped his fist while Vixen nodded like she knew something Marinette didnt know.

"The fourth best has to be Queen Bee. That reason is when I was dangling from the Effiel Tower and the rope was tearing and she was the only one around and she didnt even lift a finger. But thankfully my kitty in shining leather was there to catch me."

Queen Bee scowled, while Chat Noir moved closer to Marinette, while Vixen growled and looked like she was going to rip out Queen Bee's throat out tight in her room, and Jade Turtle shook his head.

"And Jade Turtle has too be second best at protecting people right after Chat Noir." Marinette concluded.

Chat Noir wrapped his arm around her waist and Queen Bee spoke up, "So I'm not judging or anything but or you two dating or what?"

"No." Both answered in unison.

"Okay now that we have that settled can you all leave and I can sleep now?" Marinette asked, yawning.

Chat pulled out his baton and said, "It's two am. God why aren't you sleeping Princess? Everyone out now."

Chat swept Marinette into his arms bridal style and everyone began to shuffle out.

Queen Bee left first with a huff, next Jade Turtle who had an amused look on his face, then Vixen who was fuming, and finally Chat who had insisted on tucking her in.

"Goodnight My Lady."

"I hate the fact that you used your knowledge of my identity against the others."

"I know."

"Goodnight Kitty."

As Marinette walked into the classroom she got four different stares.

One from Chloé that was a death glare. That's how she usually greets people.

One from Nino that had a look mixed between awed and disappointment.

One from Alya that could of killed of her, a mix between investigator and angry.

And the final one was from Adrien who grinned at her arrival, and the look in his eyes held, awe, respect, and . . . love?

And needless to say, she was very confused throughout the day.

 ** _A/N- I wrote this when I was supposed to be sleeping. and yes Adrien found out Marinette's identity when he was saving her from the fall from the Effiel Tower. might do a part two . . . I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!!_**


	2. The Half Reveal aka Marinette's Predicam

Marinette skipped down the sidewalk.

She had just finished delivering a order and it was getting dark.

"Hurry Marinette! I don't want you to be out after dark unless you're transformed!" Chirped her tiny magical friend, Tikki.

Marinette nodded and quicken her pace.

"Hey."

Marinette looked for the source and a large hand grabbed her and held her by her mouth.

Marinette started to squirm and her captor grabbed her wrists in one hand.

Another man appeared and snickered.

"Hello, dear. Now would you be a good girl and let me take all of your valuables." He cooed.

Marinette gagged at his teeth that were moldy and brown.

He was almost bald but his beard was big enough to hide Chat's baton.

"No." Marinette growled.

She flipped backwards, using the man in front of her as a springboard, and landed behind the bear-like man with her wrists free and her mouth ungagged.

"Bye!" Marinette shouted and zoomed from them.

She heard them shouting and their footsteps pounding against the concrete.

As she was running she heard shouts and fighting.

Marinette turned around to see that the men that were chasing her were no where to be seen.

"Hiya!"

Marinette turned around and screamed.

Towering over her was an akumatized man.

He had purple skin, black hair that was similar to Superman, a black suit that had a diamond with a S in the middle, and a shiny purple gem on the S.

"Who are you?" Marinette cried hoping to stall him long enough for one of her teammates to show up.

Heck she would even settle for a policeman if it meant her escaping to transform.

"I am Superman! The new hero of Paris! An just saved you from those scumbags. Would you like a ride?" The akumatized victim declared.

"Um, of course. I would be delighted." Marinette said her mind working on a plan.

Superman scooped her up and Marinette did a quick survey of his body for the akumatized object.

Probably that gem.

Marinette only hoped that Chat and the others would show up soon.

Superman launched upwards. Deciding to use the time wisely Marinette asked, "Do you have all of the original Superman's powers?"

"Why of course, Lois." Superman said winking.

"'Lois?!' My name isn't Lois!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Well it is now. Got it? I'm Superman and you're Lois. Clear?" Superman growled.

"No. I'm not going to be Lois. She is fake." Marinette argued.

"Oh so your one of those people. Putting the first superheroes down for Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their recruits of idiots. I should be protecting Paris! Not them! They don't know how to be a superhero! But I do, so that is why I should be saving Paris, NOT THEM!" Superman screamed at the end.

Marinette realized that he was jealous of her and the team. Although she did agree with the idiot statement. Vixen and Queen Bee literally worships the ground she steps on, Jade Turtle and Vixen can hardly stand each other, even going as far as threatening to fight each other, and Queen Bee does nothing. But still they were her team. And no one goes around and insults her team. No one.

"Excuse me, but Chat Noir has recused me two times! Jade Turtle has protected many people! Vixen can distract her enemies just by playing a note! And Queen Bee can direct the citizens to safety! And Ladybug can purify akumas!" Marinette snapped.

Superman swung her around and held her by her wrists.

"If you speak so highly of this fakes so lets see if they save you. If they don't then maybe I will consider making you my woman." Superman sneered.

"WHAT?! "YOUR WOMAN?! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" Marinette shrieked.

"Well soon you will belong to me." Superman snarled.

Within a blink of an eye Marinette was tied up and Superman's shoulder was digging into her guts.

"Ow." Marinette moaned.

"Deal with it Lois. Deal with it." Superman said flying.

"For the last time my name is not Lois! It's Marinette! Get it right!"

"Well when you're mine your name will be Lois!"

"In your dreams!"

;3

Marinette was surprised on how quickly they reached their _cough_ his _cough_ destination.

And if course it would be the Effiel Tower. It had to be the freaking Effiel Tower! Why couldn't it be the steps from school? At least Adrien would catch her.

Marinette glared at Superman as he tied the loose end of the rope to one of the beams.

"Lets see if they save you in thirty minutes. If not you will be mine." Superman smirked.

"Hey! Let her go!"

 _Jade Turtle thank god!_

"Release her!"

 _And Vixen!_

"I swear if you hurt Marinette I will make you wish you were dead!"

 _Chatton! Wow I've never heard him this angry. I guess he really cares for me as Marinette._

"Yeah, yeah let her go."

 _Ugh if I was Ladybug right now I bet she would be screaming in rage. And she says that she's my closest and best friend! Just like Chloé! Chatton is my closest and best friend!_

"Ha! You will have to go through me first!" Superman laughed.

Being pointed away from the fighting Marinette couldn't see what was going on, but she would bet the bakery that they were wondering where Ladybug was.

Oh boy was she going to have fun explaining that.

Marinette struggled to get free.

She almost consider transforming into Ladybug but dismissed that thought.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Queen Bee.

"Queen Bee! Help me!" Marinette cried.

Queen Bee looked up and asked, "Do I have to?"

Marientte felt the rope loosening and she began to fall slowly but not completely falling.

Marinette stilled in hopes of stopping her descent.

"Well looks like I have to go and save Lois." Marinette heard Superman said.

"MY NAME ISN'T LOIS! IT'S MARINETTE!" Marinette yelled.

"Don't you touch her! Jade Turtle, Vixen distract this creep. Queen Bee help me save Marinette!" Chat roared.

Queen Bee looked up from where she was and nodded.

Marinette felt pride swelling up in her heart. Her stupid, pun loving kitty was taking charge just to save her. As Marinette.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes and flew up to where she was.

Chat slid down one of the beams to watch and hopefully catch her.

Once Queen Bee had her free, she slid her over her shoulders.

"NO!" Superman screamed.

Queen Bee dropped her and flew into the wall.

Marinette fell, screaming.

"NO! MARINETTE!" Chat screamed.

Marinette felt something grab her and swung her into a bridal style to carry her.

Marinette looked up and saw black, green, and blond.

Chat took out his staff and began to descend.

"Chat we need to go back there!" Marinette told him, "I know where the akumatized object is! It's the gem!"

"Thanks Princess but you are not going back up there." Chat said stubbornly.

"But you can't purfiy the akuma! I can!" Marinette insisted then realized her mistake.

"But only . . . My Lady?" Chat whispered.

Marinette nodded.

"He is going to die." Chat vowed.

"Please don't kill him."

"But he was saying that you were going to be _his_ woman."

"Yeah and he kept saying my name was Lois."

"Okay now I'm going to Cataclysm his face."

"No you aren't. Set me in that alley over there."

Chat dropped them into the alley she had pointed to.

Marinette opened her purse and Tikki flew out.

"Chat this is Tikki. Chat this is my kwami, Tikki." Marinette introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Chat!" Tikki chirped.

"Nice to meet you too Tikki." Chat greeted.

"Chat you go ahead and join the others. I'll catch up." Marinette ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chat saluted.

He jumped away screaming that he was going to murder Superman.

"You ready, Tikki?"

"Just say the words."

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug and flicked out her yoyo.

She grappled it onto one of the beams of the Effiel Tower and flew upwards.

;3

After calming down an angry Chat, a little too harsh when breaking the gem, Marinette was swamped with questions by her teammates.

Thankfully Chat told them to back off, reminding them that they were almost late to every patrol.

She set off for her house, with Chat following.

She landed down on the balcony with Chat following.

Marinette detransformed because he really already knew her identity.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Chat asked.

"Are you disappointed? That Ladybug is well, me? I understand if you feel different about-" Marinette rambled.

"Disappointed? Never. Marinette you are what makes Ladybug. You are her with or without the mask. I'm just upset that I didn't realize that it was you sooner." Chat interrupted.

"We . . . know each other?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. I can show you how I am if you want." Chat said bouncing up and down.

"Um, and deal with you 24/7? No thanks. And besides I was the one who made the mistake. Just do me one favor and don't tell the others you know who I am under the mask." Marinette said.

Chat huffed and said, "Oh please I'm sure that if you saw me you would scream. And run away."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well later, Purr-incess!" Chat called, jumping away.

Marinette shook her head.

She went down to her bed and got ready for bed.

;3

The next day was normal. Well until Chloé tripped her.

Adrien had saw it and went complete nuts.

Marinette couldn't believe her eyes.

Adrien was yelling at Chloé and towering over Marinette like he was trying to protect her from everything.

Marinette could get used to this.

 ** _;3_**

 _ **A/N- I may** **or not have**_ ** _been watching InuYasha before writing this. if you spot the references I will love you. probably going to make this a series of problems for Marinette. will probably stop at Hawkmoth's reveal or her finding out everyone's identities. stay tuned_** **_;3_**


	3. The Fateful Day at The Zoo aka Marinette

**_A/N-i had planned this one to be posted before the other chapters if you had read the UpDate for aka Marinette's Perdicament._** ** _i do not own Miraculous Ladybug or it's characters but i do own Marinette's unlce, aunt and cousins. and onto the chapter_** **_oh and this happens after chat finds out mari is ladybug_**

 ** _;3_**

This was chaos.

Marinette could handle a lot of things; akumas, her annoying team, Chat Noir, Chloé, and admitting that she was wrong and apologize.

But four little kids screaming at each other, claiming to be her favorite? That was sorta new.

Her Unlce Jim and Aunt Susie Dupain had came to visit tvrom the U.S., bringing their three little terrors from hell.

And then, Manon's mom had an errand to run, dropping the little angel with horns with her.

They weren't so bad, but Marinette vowed that Tikki would get extra cookies for this.

Thorn, the youngest of the foursome only one year old was waving Tikki around and babbling about only the lord knows what.

Maddie, the four year old was making the Chat Noir and Ladybug dolls fight to the death and by the looks of it Chat was losing.

Then Rachel the six year old was aguring with Manon about who was Marinette's favorite.

Then Maddie had stopped playing with the dolls and had waddled over to Marinette amd asked, "I'm your favorite Mari?"

"I don't have a favorite Maddie." Marinette laughed ruffling her blonde hair that she had gotten from Aunt Susie. She had green eyes just like Unlce Jim.

Thorn had tuffs of blonde hair sticking out in all directions. She had hazel eyes from Aunt Susie.

And then Rachel also had brown hair and green eyes.

"But you have to have a favorite!" Maddie whined.

"But I love you all equally."

"Blah goo uah!"

Marinette looked up to only shriek in horror as Thorn threw Tikki across the room.

She made a leap to catch Tikki, and (thankfully) she did.

Marinette walked over to Thorn and picked up the young one.

"How about we go to the Zoo or the park?" Marinette suggested.

"ZOO!" Each little girl screamed execpt for Thorn.

"Okay let's go!" Marinette laughed.

She went downstairs with Thorn in her arms, Manon, and the duo of terror following.

Marinette put Thorn in a baby sling across her chest, helped Maddie onto her shoulders, and held Manon and Rachel's hand.

Together they walked down the stairs to the bakery where the older Dupain-Chengs and Dupains were.

"Aww look at you! All bundled up and ready to go!" Aunt Susie cooed.

Aunt Susie had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin due to living in Calforina.

Unlce Jim looked exactly like Papa because they were twins.

"Mari is taking us to the Zoo Mommy!" Rachel said bouncing up and down.

"Really? That's great!" Aunt Susie chirped, mouthing _Thank you, you are the best niece ever, thank you_ to Marinette.

"Well we better get going! Come on!" Marinette said beginning to walk forward.

Monan and Rachel grinned and skipped along.

Thorn made babbling nosies that no one could understand.

Maddie bounced up and down, making it very hard to walk.

;3

Somehow thanks to her luck from being Ladybug they all made it there unscathed.

Rachel, Manon, and Maddie had an agurement (again) about where to go first.

Thorn had broke up the agurement by waving the Roger Cop doll Marinette didn't realize she had gotten her hands on.

Thorn pointed towards the monkies and the squabbling trio nodded and screamed, "MONKIES!"

Marinette got pulled along and Maddie slid down from her perch on her shoulders.

They foursome stared at the monkies and the monkies stared back at them.

Thorn waved the doll around and the monkey that was watching her grabbed a bannanna and began to wave that around.

Marinette laughed, and a chuckle came behind her.

Marinette looked behind her shoulder to see Adrien freaking Agreste.

He was extremely close, and Marinette let out a gasp of surprise.

Adrien looked down and chuckled nervously, "Oh sorry Marinette. I didn't realize how close I was."

"I-It's f-fine!" Marinette squeaked.

"Hey! Who are you and what do you want with our cousin!?" Rachel asked standing in front of Marinette.

"Oh I'm in Marinette's class from where we go to school. My name is Adrien. What's yours?" Adrien answered bending down.

"Rachel Dupain."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel."

Maddie walked forward and studied Adrien closely.

"Are you Mari's boyfriend?" She asked.

"MADDIE!" Marinette shrieked.

"No I'm not." Adrien said turning a little red where Marinette was positive that she was beet red.

"But she has pictures of you on her walls." Maddie said as if it were obivous.

"For inspiration! Your father is my ideal!" Marinette quickly said.

"But the pictures only have his face."

"That's because Adrien's dad puts him in the best clothing." Marinette told her.

"And your cousin only wants the best. And it's true. My father always makes sure I wear the best of his line." Adrien said sheepishly.

Manon ran up to him shouting, "Do you remember me? Do ya, do ya?!"

"Yes I remember you." Adrien chuckled lifting her up.

"Adrien this is Maddie and this is Thorn. Rachel is their older sister. They flew over from Calforina to visit." Marinette informed Adrien.

"Why do they live in Calforina?" Adrien asked putting Manon down, and picking Maddie at her request.

"Their mama has family there. Their grandmother has a health problem, and Aunt Susie doesn't want to leave her." Marinette told him, bouncing Thorn.

"Really? What does she have?" Adrien gapsed.

"I don't know." Marinette admitted.

"Mari can your boyfriend come with us?" Maddie asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Marinette partly shrieked.

"Of course I can come with you. As long as Marinette says okay." Adrien said blushing.

"It's fine with me." Marinette said.

"Yay!" Manon, Rachel, and Maddie squealed.

Manon and Rachel grabbed his hands, after Maddie was safely on Adrien's shoulders and pulled him to where the panthers were.

Marinette shook her head in disbelif and began to jog after them, careful of Thorn.

Marinette was five yards from reaching them, when a rag that smelled of chemicals over her mouth.

Marinette felt a hand grab her waist and yank her backwards.

Thorn let out babble of delight, not understanding what was going on.

Thankfully Adrien had somehow heard the babble from Thorn and looked over his shoulder as if he was going to call her.

Adrien's eyes widened and he quickly put Maddie down and shouted, "Marinette!"

He ran over and Marinette began to feel dizzy, but she threw out her hand.

Adrien grabbed it and pulled her forward away from her almost captor.

"Hey!" Shouted a voice.

"I NEED SECURITY NOW!" Adrien screamed.

Otis, Alya's father came running soon after Adrien had screamed with five security guards following.

Marinette's vision became foggy and the last thing she heard were Maddie, Rachel, Manon, and Thorn's screams.

;3

Marinette woke up in a pink room that looked familiar. Then it hit her. She was in her _room_.

She began to get up slowly feeling groggy and a happy chirp came with and flying Tikki.

"You're awake! I was so worried about you! You forgot me and I was so scared, then Adrien brust into the house, with Manon and your cousins following and the youngest one on your chest, and then Adrien explained what happened and I was so worried!" Tikki rambled.

"Shhhh. I'm fine Tik. I'm sorry that I forgot you. I promise I'll make it up to you. Where's Manon and my cousins?" Marinette said.

"Manon's mom picked her up after your mom called her, and your realtives went back to their hotel. If I'm not mistaken, Adrien hasn't left yet. He said that he wants to stay here until he knows you're better." Tikki reported.

"A-Adrien i-is here? Right now? With my parents?!" Marinette whispered screamed.

"Um, that's correct." Tikki said then added, "don't worry though, when I heard his voice I hid all of your Adrien related things. Though it took me awhile to get change your computer saver."

Marinette let out a gasp of relief.

"Marinette? Are you awake?" Came said boy's voice.

Tikki flew underneath her covers as Marinette called out her answer.

Adrien appeared from the trapdoor and climbed her ladder to her bed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Marinette said nodding.

"I just can't believe anyone do such a thing to you!" Adrien snarled.

Marinette must of looked frightened because Adrien quickly said, "I'm not angry at you. I'm a little upset that someone would actually try to hurt you."

Marinette shrugged and said, "Chloé does it."

"I'm going to have a serious conversation with that brat."

Marinette raised an eyebrow and remarked, "That's the first time I've ever heard you talk bad about anyone."

Adrien shrugged and a light came into jis eyes.

"Your father told me that you were struggling with phsyics. Maybe I could help you?" Adrien asked.

"YES! I mean, I would like that very much." Marinette accidently shrieked.

Adrien laughed and a comfortable silence fell over the room.

"Hey Marinette can I tell you something?" Adrien asked.

"Sure."

"When I saw that man with that rag over your mouth and his hand on your waist I was so scared. Scared that I was going to lose you. Marinette I-" Adrien admitted but was cut off at a honk of a car outside.

"Adrien! Your ride is here!" Mama called.

Adrien looked disappointed for some reason.

"See you at school then?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. See you then."

Adrien leaned and gave a her a small peck on her cheek and whispered, "Please get better soon, Mari."

He got up, climbed down the ladder, and disappeared down the staircase.

Marinette turned bright red and let out a small squeal.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

 ** _A/N- i have a problem for making marinette being kidnapped_**


	4. The Other Half's Reveal aka Marinette's

A/N- HOLY CATS I DID NOT EXPECT FOR ALL THIS. I would just like to say thank you for commenting, following, and just supporting me! I totally did not expect this. please do not kill me for the akuma. love you guys!!!! and i may or may of not lost the auto spelling correction thingie so i apologize for any bad spelling.

;3

Marinette watched nervously between the exchange.

Adrien, her crush and Nathaniel, her friend were fighting. Over her.

And it was all over who got to sit next to her!

Adrien had offered to help her with physics, so they had arranged with the teachers so he could sit next to her.

But this morning, Nathaniel was sitting in the seat that Adrien was supposed to be sitting in.

She had asked him politely to move, explaining that Adrien was supposed to sitting there.

Nathaniel had told her that since Adrien wasn't sitting there it was fine.

But when Adrien had arrived he asked Nathaniel politely to move.

But he didn't.

And now Marinette was in the middle of them fighting.

"Nathaniel please. Be reasonable. Adrien had offered to help me with physics. And you said that when Adrien would get here you would leave. And he's now here." Marinette tried to reason.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. Marinette you're too good for Adrien. He doesn't deserve you." Nathaniel said leaning in.

"And how do you deserve her? When you were akumatized you forced her into going on a date with you!" Adrien growled, leaning into Marinette's back.

"Well excuse me Mr.Model Boy but your harpy like fangirls would probably tear her into shreds. I would never let that happen." Nathaniel said.

Marinette slammed her hands down, stood up, got up in Nathaniel's face, and spat, "Adrien didn't choose to be a model. His father made that decision for him. Adrien is a sweet, kindhearted boy. He didn't have to offer to help me with physics but he did. So please, leave. Now."

Nathaniel shivered and gathered his stuff and ran out of the classroom.

Marinette turned to Adrien wiping the frown off her face and replaced it with a smile.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what got into Nathaniel." Marinette apologized.

"It's not your fault. Thanks for sticking up for me." Adrien told her.

"I guess we're even? You helping me with physics and me standing up for you." Marinette laughed.

"Okay class, let's get started." Called Mrs.Bustier.

Adrien sat down in his seat as the teacher began the lesson.

;3(skipping the lesson my dad is a history teacher you're welcome)

It was lunch when the akuma attacked, screaming for Adrien and her.

'Nathaniel.' Marinette thought then looked for a way out.

Something had grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the school.

Marinette was struggling to keep up, so she didn't look at the person dragging her.

When she did, Marinette had bumped her face in said person's chest.

She looked up to see Adrien.

"That akuma was Nathaniel wasn't he?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded.

"He's not getting his hands on you. We need to transform." Adrien said, eyes growing dark.

"T-transform? W-what are you t-talking about?" Marinette gasped.

"Marinette I know you're Ladybug. I'm Chat Noir. I know you probably have a lot of questions but I swear I had this planned out so please don't hate me because I don't know what I would do because you're my everything and-" Adrien rambled.

"Alya was right! I can't believe I actually kissed you! You are obsessed with horrible puns! You threatened to kill someone for me!" Marinette gasped, while a thousand thoughts came crashing down in her.

"Wait Alya was right about what? You kissed me?! I have no memory of that!" Adrien demanded.

"Um, why don't we go and fight the akuma?" Marinette changed the topic.

"Good idea."

;3 (haha no akuma fighting sence onwards to hurting the children. why am i enjoying this)

Marinette landed on her balcony with Adrien landing behind her.

They released their transformations at the same time and they stood there in akward silence.

That was until a tiny black cat kwami popped up in her face and asked, "You got any cheese?"

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded.

"Your kwami?"

"Sadly yes."

"He's cute."

"Hey!"

"It's true! He's adorable!"

"Your girlfriend has good taste." Plagg said nodding his head.

Marinette couldn't tell who was redder. Adrien or her.

"I-I'm not his g-girl-girlfriend." Marinette stuttered.

"Well I planned to ask this if I could manage to get to a date with you." Adrien began slowly.

Marinette felt her stomach flutter with butterflies.

"I was wondering if we could be more than friends? I've liked both sides of you for so long . . . and it's okay if you say no-" Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck.

"YES! I mean yes." Marinette shrieked.

Adrien grinned and walked a little closer to her.

"So does this mean I get that kiss?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, grabbed his collar, and kissed him.

He kissed her back, hands on her waist.

When they broke apart Adrien said, "I can't wait to see Nathaniel's face tomorrow when I kiss you."

"Um, a little less chit chat and more celebrating us getting together."

"Yes ma'ma."


	5. Class Drama aka Marinette's Predicament

**_A/N- you can probably guess what this one is going to be about. love you guys_** ** _;3_**

Marinette gulped and felt the grip on her hand tighten.

Marinette looked up to see her boyfriend's concerned face.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. We've been keeping our relationship a secret. It's time to tell everyone." Marinette reassured him.

They wouldn't be in this mess if Nathaniel and Chloé would just mind their own business.

Adrien couldn't take watching Nathaniel hit on her when he was standing right there, and Marinette couldn't stand to watch Chloé attempt to kiss and hug her boyfriend.

In the beginning they had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret that only their parents knew of.

Gabriel was surprisingly supportive of them, Natalie was pleased, Gorilla actually talks (does he even know how to speak?) when Marinette is around, Sabine showered Adrien in mother's affection, and Tom taught him new puns much to Marinette's distress and had a talk with him that left Adrien white and running to Marinette for protection.

"But all of that is going to change today, Purr-incess." Adrien said.

Marinette rolled her eyes and then they walked in the room together.

All chatter stopped, and Marinette guessed that their brains had stopped working because A) she was on time for once B) Adrien was carrying Marinette's schoolbag and the bag she had made herself -he was extra careful with that bag- C) they were holding hands and D) Marinette was wearing his overshirt instead of her usual blazer.

Adrien walked Marinette to her desk and put her stuff on the ground, careful of the small, pink, with a M stitched in bag because she had made it and both kwamis were sleeping in there together.

Adrien pecked her cheek and that's when all hell let lose.

"YES ADRIENETTE IS CANON!" Alya shouted pumping her hand.

"ADRIKINS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! SHE'S A PEASENT!" Chloé shrieked.

"No she's not. Now if you were a true friend you would be happy for me. But you're not. So stop talking trash about Mari or this fake friendship is over." Adrien threatened, standing in front of Marinette protectingly.

"It's about time dude." Nino said clapping.

"Yeah I was beginning to think you two would never get together! Kim you owe me ten bucks!" Alix called out.

"Wait a sec Alix they haven't said they were." Kim told her, but he looked like he had doubts.

"Marinette is wearing Adrien's overshirt! And he stood up against Chloé for Marinette! And he used a nickname! That's proof enough." Alix shot back.

"I did warn you that your chance of winning was-" Max said pushing up his glasses.

"We get it Max." Alix and Kim interuppted.

"Kim get your money out for Alix because Marinette and I have been dating for four weeks." Adrien annouced.

Kim groaned, but gave Alix the money.

"I'm happy for you guys." Ivan said queitly.

"You two are perfect for each other!" Meleyne squealed.

"And I can finally put them in my couples scrapbook!" Rose chriped.

"Rad." Julekca said nodding.

Sabrina gave them a small thumbs up.

Meanwhile Nathaniel was tearing out page after page in his sketchbook.

Chloé on the other hand had ran out of the room crying for her daddy.

Alya sat where Adrien used to sit so the happy couple could sit together.

They spent the whole class holding each other's hand.

Marinette could get used to this.


	6. The Protective Kitty and Fox aka Marinet

**_A/N- god it's feels like forever since I updated this. Thank you to the guest that suggested, '. . . Chat and Vixen being overly protective of Marinette.' I hope this is what you were hoping for._** ** _This takes place before The Fox, and_** ** _The Turtle's Reveal aka Marinette's Predicament_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette hated spiders. It comes with territory being Ladybug.

Alya was the first to know about Marinette's huge dislike about spiders.

Then Adrien, her boyfriend had learned about it after she freaked out when there was a spider on her hand.

He had said that it was tiny, but to Marinette it looked like it was going to devour her at any moment.

So it was natural that she was clinging on her boyfriend's waist, for dear life as they viewed the new exhibit that was about _spiders_.

Nino and Alya had their faces smushed against the glass gaping at them, while Adrien stroked her hair, and rubbed her back lovely as she held onto him for dear life.

"Marinette! Look at this spider! It's huge!" Nino said, pointing at a random spider.

"No. No spiders." Marinette mumbled in Adrien's chest.

"Um, I think Mari would like some fresh air so I'll take her outside." Adrien chuckled.

"Kay." Nino called back with Alya whispering something in his ear.

Adrien escorted her outside and sat on a bench.

"You okay Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. No spiders. Spiders are bad." Marinette mumbled back to him.

Adrien kissed her head, helped her into his lap.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Adrien Agreste?" Asked a nervous voice.

Marinette looked up to see a black haired, glasses, clad in a white shirt, a pair of blue shorts, brown eyed girl holding a _spider_.

She screamed, and in a blink of an eye she was hiding behind Adrien.

"What's your problem?" The girl snapped.

"My girlfriend is scared of spiders. Your spider scared of her." Adrien explained, rubbing Marinette's arm.

"Girlfriend? Well she isn't a good one if she's scared of spiders. Now please answer the question. Are you Adrien Agreste?" The girl demanded.

"I am. And I'm sorry if you think my girlfriend isn't a good one, because she's an awesome girlfriend. Now if you excuse us, your spider is scaring my girlfriend." Adrien snapped.

The girl sneered, "You do realize that she's probably using you right? Your dad is Gabriel Agreste."

"Mari would never do that. Now I'm going to ask you politely, please do not speak to me or my beautiful girlfriend ever again. Good bye." Adrien told the girl sharply.

"Come on Marinette, let's go look the panthers." Adrien said gently, turning around to Marinette.

She nodded mutely.

Adrien quickly walked her to the panthers, and they looked at one.

"Do you think that's the panther that got loose when Alya's dad got akumazited?" Marinette asked.

"Don't remind me of that battle. I was so scared when you jumped into his mouth when you were a T-Rex." Adrien muttered, his arms coming around her waist.

"It was the only way I could use Lucky Charm Kitty. I'm sorry I scared you." Marinette mumbled.

"Adrien! Look over here!" Came a voice.

The couple looked back and saw the paparazzi running towards them.

"Adrien! Who's this?"

"Is she your girlfriend?!"

Adrien let out a sharp whistle.

Adrien turned around, keeping her out of view.

"Calm down! Yes, this is my girlfriend. And if you excuse us we are trying to look at the animals in peace." Adrien told them.

"Yo! What's going on here?!" A female said, dropping in front of them.

Vixen, thank god.

"Vixen! What are you doing here?" A reporter asked.

"Is there an akuma?!"

"Yep. There's a spider one over there so I'm asking you to leave now." Vixen ordered.

The reporters nodded and dashed off.

"That includes you two. Go. We'll take care of this." Vixen told them.

Vixen ran back to where the akuma was.

"Spider akuma?" Marinette whispered, clutching onto Adrien's shirt.

"Marinette and Tikki should sit this one out. Spiders eat ladybugs so it won't be safe for them." Plagg said, serious about something other than cheese.

"I agree with Plagg. Mari you get freaked out about the small ones. This one is going to be huge." Adrien said, nodding.

"But I'm the only one who can purfiy the akuma." Marinette pointed out.

Adrien sighed and said, "I'll bring you the akuma."

"Now let's get out of here." Adrien said, scooping her up and running towards the gate.

They were five feet from getting out of the park, when spider silk shot out onto her chest and yanked her upwards.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette shrieked.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien screamed, lunging at her hand, but missed.

Marinette was brought to a girl with eight legs sprouting from her back, with purple fur, red eyes, and a white dress that looked like cobwebs.

Marinette squirmed and tugged on the spider silk that was attached to her chest.

"Well lookie there! It's the girl that's scared of spiders! And unworthy of Adriencs affections!" She sneered.

 _'The girl with the spider from before.'_ Marinette realized.

"HEY! PUT HER DOWN!" Vixen screamed.

She began attacking the akuma and Chat Noir appeared before her.

"Kitty . . ." Marinette whimpered.

"It's okay Princess. I'm going to get you someplace safe and I'll bring the akuma to you." He whispered, freeing her with his claws.

"NO! GIVE HER BACK!" The akuma screamed.

"NEVER!" Chat roared.

"You'll have to get past me first." Vixen growled.

Chat ran off towards his house.

"Stay." Chat ordered.

Marinette nodded.

;3

Marinette checked on Tikki.

"You okay Tik?" Marinette asked.

It's been thirty minutes since Adrien dropped her off in his room and she was beginning to get worried.

"I'm fine and I know you're worried about Adrien, but he can take care of himself." Tikki told her.

Marinette nodded and turned on his T.V. and switched it to Netflix.

She searched up 'Finding Dory' and when it came up a voice whined, "You're going to watch Finding Dory without me?"

"Well now that you're here kitty we can watch it together." Marinette told him without turning her head.

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called.

She transformed into her alter ego.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called.

A vaccum fell into her hands.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called, throwing the vaccum into the air.

Ladybugs swept out and cleaned the city.

"The akuma My Lady." Adrien said, releasing the akuma from his hands.

"No more evil doing for you! Time to de-evilise!" Ladybug declared, capturing the evil butterfly and cleansing it.

The couple detransformed and Adrien dove to the couch and began to hog it.

Marinette rolled her eyes and sat on him. Some things never change.

 ** _A/N- the whole 'spider on my hand' thing happened to me once and I ran out of my room screaming, so that was based on a real life experience. And spiders are evil_**


	7. The Fox and The Turtle's Reveal aka Mari

**_A/N- okay before you read this chapter can i say thank you to everyone who has liked and is following this??!! it was meant to be a one shot and now it's me thinking of problems to throw at Marinette. thank you for all your support and i hope that you all will continue reading aka Marinette' Predicament. you all are awesome and love you guys!!!!_** ** _;3_**

Marinette watched her team pace back and forth.

She and Adrien had decided since they knew each other identities to let the rest of the team know.

Vixen looked like she was ready to poof her way out of Marinette' room, Queen Bee looked like she was about to cry, yell, or possibly both, and Jade Turtle looked like he was betrayed.

After they explained their reasoning and Vixen said, "I want to reveal my identity. I really do. Please can I?"

Marinette glanced at Adrien and they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and Marinette raised an eyebrow.

The team looked at them with awe. It was clear that they didn't even need words to talk.

Finally they nodded and Adrien put his arm around Marinette's waist and said, "If you really want to."

"And no judging." Marinette added for Queen Bee.

"Trixx Fangs In." Vixen said quickly.

An orange light flashed and a fox like kwami zipped out of the necklace, leaving a nervous looking Alya.

"This is Trixx, my kwami." Alya said slowly.

"Alya?! Of course it would be you! You're the most devoted fan out there! You even figured out that Adrien was Chat!" Marinette gasped, running over to her, and hugging Alya tight.

"So you're not mad that I didn't tell you that I'm Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

"Of course not! I wanted to tell you that I'm Vixen, but it was to dangerous! You were just trying to protect me! Wait . . . THIS HOW YOU MAKE THINGS UP TO ME!" Alya said, shouting the last bit.

Marinette chuckled and shrugged.

"I thought I was the most devoted fan . . ." Adrien mumbled.

"You're my most devoted fan." Marinette reminded.

"And you didn't believe me that Adrien was Chat! But I was right! Ha!" Alya cheered.

Marinette rolled her eyes and hugged her one last time, before walking back to Adrien.

Queen Bee was staring at the floor eyes filled with shame.

"Can I reveal my identity now?" Jade Turtle asked hopping up and down.

"If you want." Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.

"Wayzz Shell Off."

A light green light washed over the room and Nino was standing in the place of Jade Turtle with a grin on his face.

"Nino!"

"Dude!"

The boys fist bumped and they both laughed.

"So does this mean we can finally go out on a date?" Nino asked Alya, wagging his eyebrows.

Alya thought over it quietly and shrugged her shoulders, saying, "Eh why not. Yes I'll go on a date with you."

Marinette squealed and clapped, happy for her friend.

Adrien pumped his fist, grinning like an idiot.

Marinette felt like they had forgotten someone and a sob cut through the air dissolving of the happiness, immediately.

She looked to see Queen Bee on her knees, crying her heart out.

"Hey, it's all right. You can-" Marinette attempted to soothe, but was cut off.

"No it's not! If you guys found out who I am, you'll all hate me! I treated you all horribly! And I targeted you out the most Marinette! So it's not okay!" Queen Bee sobbed.

Marinette tried to move, but Adrien held her back, as if he were trying to protect her from the girl who was her teammate, who was currently crying her eyes out.

Alya was clearly trying to do so as well, but Nino was stopping her.

"Nino let go of me!" Alya growled.

Queen Bee let out another sob and ran out of Marinette's room using a window.

The remaining four stared after Queen Bee.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Marinette asked.

"Queenie will be alright. I've seen her go through worse." Alya reassured her.

"But she's right though. If the rest of you guys knew who she was, Adrien wouldn't let her come near Marinette without hissing." Nino said.

"You know who she is?" Marinette, Adrien, and Alya asked at the same time.

"Yes, I told Master Nino all of your identities. I was with Master Fu when he chose all of you. But Bee Miraculous Holder isn't who Master Fu chose." Wayzz spoke up.

"Is she an akuma?" Marinette asked on high alert.

"No. She does hold the real Bee Miraculous. But I do not know how she was able to get her hands on it." Wayzz said.

"We'll just have to wait for her to tell us. Once we all know her real identity we'll try and find out how she got her hands on the Bee Miraculous." Alya said.

"I have a theroy on how." Nino said darkly.

The others looked at him, the kwamis inculded, even _Plagg_.

"She stole the Miraculous from the true holder."

 ** _A/N- hehe_** **_i love cliffhangers. ;3_**


	8. UpDate for aka Marinette's Predicament

**_A/N- hiya everyone!!! okay this really isn't a chapter more like an update for the series. so I'm currently working on the next chapter and its looking to be really long. you guys are so awesome and i don't want to disappoint you guys cause you guys are the reason why i am making this into a series. your comments make me so happy it makes me squeal. but while im working on the next chapter and i don't want you to think im abanoning aka Marinette's Perdicament or going on haitus so im asking you guys to give me problems for Marinette to face. all credit will be given to the person who came up with the idea. and if you don't want me to said your name just type :3:3. but if you do want me to put your name in please type ;3;3. love ya!!!!_**


	9. Update

**_A/N- hi everyone. so school is going to start soon and I haven't posted anything new for this series. please request some problems for me to chuck at Marinette. and trust me once The Bee aka Marinette's Perdicament comes out you all will love it!!! i've been working extra hard on it._** ** _:3:3 if you don't want me to said your name and ;3;3 if you do want me to say your name_**

 ** _;3_**


	10. The Sick Day aka Marinette's Predicament

**_A/N- this is my first time doing something a fan suggested, so all cerdit of the idea belongs to that person and that person alone. :3:3 suggested: 'Marinette gets sick and Ladybug has to rest and the team tries to function without her but ends up falling apart, and going to her to try and solve the problem of who should lead the team if ever Ladybug got sick again.' thank you for the idea!!!! i hope this is what you were picturing!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

This was horrible.

Marinette groaned and shivered, covering herself in blankets. She had gotten a fever two weeks after learning Vixen and Jade Turtle were Alya and Nino.

And the worse part is, Tikki refused to transform her, and Adrien wouldn't even let her come out of bed he when came to visit (which was every night, but her parents didn't need to know that.).

Just her luck.

And tonight was suppose to be her patrol night, but the whole team had threatened to try to capture Hawkmoth without her if she went on her patrol.

Marinette heard voices and poked her head out of the massive cocoon that she had buildt.

Chat appeared over the skylight, over her bed and looked down then looked up and yelled something Marinette couldn't hear.

Chat slipped inside detransforming and grumbling something that Marinette didn't pay attention too.

Adrien climbed down her ladder and opened her window to let in three bickering superheroes.

Vixen and Jade Turtle detransformed, but Queen Bee didn't.

"I'm the best choice! I'm Marinette's closest friend!" Alya said poking Nino's chest.

"Please Al. You'll probably force us to wear some Ladybug related costume!" Nino snapped.

"We really shouldn't be doing this! Mari needs her rest!" Adrien pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Please I'm her favorite." Queen Bee said crossing her arms.

"Yeah and I'm Hawkmoth." Adrien scoffed.

"Guys what's going on?" Marinette coughed weakly.

"We need a team leader while you're out sick." Alya explained.

Marinette stood up and climbed down her ladder from her bed.

"So the people that threatened to hunt down Hawkmoth if I didn't stay in bed, come here because they can't work together?" Marinette growled.

The group looked at the ground and didn't say anything.

"Okay. The person that is in charge is Adrien when I'm sick. That one was a no brainer. He's been doing this as long as me." Marinette said hand on hip.

"What if he's sick?" Asked Queen Bee.

"Alya is in charge if Adrien and I are out if commission. She's been supporting us since the beginning and even discovered that Adrien was Chat and came close to finding out my own with the history book." Marinette said with ease.

"How did you carry the book by the way?" Adrien asked, while Alya shrieked, "YOU SIGNED IT?! YOU FORGET TO SIGN THE LOVE LETTER FOR ADRIEN BUT YOU REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR CREATIONS AND HISTORY BOOK!?!"

"Um, yes?" Marinette said creeping towards Adrien for protection from her angry friend.

Alya's eye twitched but she didn't say anything.

"What love letter?" Asked Nino.

"Long story." Alya and Marinette said in unison.

The boy let it go but asked, "How did you carry that history book?"

Marinette waved her hand and smirked, "Well I can't tell all of my secrets now can I?"

Nino sighed in defeat then Queen Bee asked, "What if Alya is sick along with you and cat boy?"

"Nino is."

"And if he's sick as well along with you four?"

"We're doomed."

"Hey!"

Adrien kissed her forehead and said, "Well that clears that up. Now come on. Let's go."

"Adrien you stay. Alya you're in charge. Adrien is going to tell me how all of this started." Marinette ordered grabbing his wrist.

Adrien gulped and the others left with two quick transformations.

"Spill."

"Okay so we all met up at the agreed place where we start patrol." Adrien began.

Marinette nodded remembering where they would meet up at the top of the Effiel Tower.

"So I got there first, next came Alya, then Nino, and finally QB. So I was telling them we would be searching the northeast of Paris for Hawkmoth.

"So everything was going fine until Queen Bee made a nasty remark about us all being losers and that we didn't deserve the miraculouses.

"Alya got really mad then they started aguring, and then Bee insulted Nino and then Nino got involed.

"Then when I tried to calm them down, Bee made this statement about how you didn't deserve to be with me and ranted about how unworthy you were.

"So I kinda got mad and may of cussed in front of them. Then Bee made another remark of how she should be in charge and then one thing lead to another and now we're here." Adrien told her.

"Oh kitty." Marinette pulled him into a bear hug, burrowing her face in his chest.

Adrien took her chin and kissed her.

"Come on. Let's get you into bed. You need your rest." Adrien whispered.

Marinette allowed him to pick her up bridal stlye and set her down on her bed.

He kissed her again, and said something Marinette couldn't make of.

Then she fell asleep.

 ** _A/N- keep those requests coming!!! and does anyone truly know how mari carried her history book??? and what was Adrien saying???? cue evil cackle. we will never know ;3_**


	11. The Parents aka Marinette's Predicament

**_A/N- gets updates reads a review with a request first thing in my mind; WHERE IS MY NOTEBOOK?!?! Thank you for suggesting this: 'Mari is forced to show her parents who she is because she is constantly late and somehow the entire teams revealed'. And if you've noticed I've switched the order of the chapters to fit the story. This will be after The Bee aka Marinette's Predicament when I finish that which should be in fall, winter, or if I'm having writers block spring._** ** _I hope this was what you were hoping for!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette sat there watching her parents pace.

"Marinette this is unappectable. We expect better than this from you." Papa told her.

"I don't know if we've been doing something wrong but your grades have been slipping. Why are you always late to everything?! It's like we can't trust you to be where we need you to be!" Maman cried.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?!" Papa boomed.

She said nothing. She couldn't. She couldn't risk their safety.

"It's like we don't even know you!" Maman cried.

Marinette had to fight back the tears.

Tikki flew behind her parents and nodded.

"Maman, Papa, I'm sorry for being late, but I'm busy-" Marinette began.

"Busy with what?!" Papa snapped.

Marinette shrank back. Adrien was right. Papa was scary.

"I'm Ladybug!" Marinette blurted.

Her parents froze.

"I've been Ladybug ever since the first day of school. I've been late because I've been fighting akumas. I didn't tell you because my kwami, Tikki didn't want me to, and because I wanted to keep you safe." Marinette told them.

"Chat Noir's been awesome at protecting me, he even died protecting me once. Vixen is so supportive of me, JT is the best at claming people down, and QB loves fighting akumas, letting herself be the real her." Marinette also explained.

"Marinette, we know." Maman told her softly.

Marinette cocked her head to the side and asked, "Know what?"

"We knew you were Ladybug ever since the Bubbler. You transformed right in front of us." Papa said, quietly.

"We're proud of you and Adrien honey. We didn't mean to perssure you into telling us like this." Maman said, sitting down.

"W-wh-what do you mean?!" Marinette asked, panicked.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir came out dating just when you two began dating in secret. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots." Papa said.

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh, you're still in trouble for being late when there wasn't even an akuma."

"Crap."

;3

Ladybug sat there swinging her legs as she waited for her teammates.

Chat was the first to show up and immediately laid down in her lap for snuggles.

Next was Queen Bee, who waved to them.

Then Jade Turtle showed up.

Last was Vixen who had her hair done in pigtails, and make-up smeared all over her face.

"Babysitting." Was all she said.

"So what is the meeting that you called for about?" Queen Bee asked.

She took a deep breath and said, "My parents know who I am!"

"What?!"

"For how long?!"

"How?!"

"I accidently transformed in front of them when you got akumazited, Nino. And they know that Adrien's Chat Noir which they figured out themselves." Ladybug explained.

"So they don't know who the rest of us are?"

She shook her head and said, "They didn't mention it."

Jade Turtle piped up, "Maybe we should tell them. My akumazition was a long time ago and they were able to keep themselves safe for this long and it would be useful for someone to know so if we ever need to recharge our kwamis we can go to your house."

"Hmm, that's a good idea but I don't want my parents to be in trouble." Ladybug said.

The team nodded.

;3

Marinette walked into the living room with Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

"Maman, we're going to work on our English papers. Alya and Nini are also here." Marinette called.

"Hello Vixen and Jade Turtle." Maman said, poking her head out of the corner.

Alya and Nino paled.

"H-how d-did you . . ." Marinette stammered.

"A mom knows all. And I'm going on a limb here and saying Chloé is Queen Bee?" Maman said.

They all stared at her.

Maman smiled and yelled, "Tom you owe me ten euros!"

Alya turned to Marinette and deadpanned, "Your parents are scary."

Nino nodded in agreement with Adrien and Alya.

"Well considering Maman had me take every material arts out there till I was fourteen, and is called, The Black Dragon and Papa has a sword in the closet, yeah. They are pretty scary when they want to be." Marinette mused.

They just stared at her.

"What?"

 ** _A/N- and thank you for the support on my other fic person that suggested this idea and I'm working on it_**


	12. I feel like I need to explain this fic

**_Hi so I just got this comment that really pissed me off and I have a very senstive ego but when you insult something that I work hard on I get really pissed. I feel like I need to explain this. So this guest said to stop making Marinette a 'damsel in distress' but if you look in the show she was never a damsel in distress and it was always Adrien/Cat Noir. But in this fic I throw problems at Marinette for her to solve. For her. And you shouldn't just throw a person in a section if you don't like what they write. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at al and comment on the stuff you do like. This person seriously pissed me off and this fic was just for me to do in my spare time! So until next time- Cliffhanger lover._**


	13. Hiatus Update

**_Hi, so you guys are not going to be happy. School is going to start soon and I have another fic that I really want to post, so aka Marinette's Predicament will be on hiatus but I will still be taking requests for problems. Soo yeah. Please don't hurt me- Cliffhanger lover_**


	14. I have a YouTube Channel!

**_BIG NEWS!!! I CREATED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY FAN FICS!!! YAY!!! so if you don't want to read them, you can listen to me read them and probably mess up a thousand times. so go check me out on there!!! I didn't change the name at_ all _. so go check me out if you like my fics for some strange reason, and don't want to read. soo check me out on YouTube!!!_**


	15. The Sleepy Cat aka Marinette's Predicame

**_A/N- so you remember in the second chapter with the Inuyasha references??? people have guessed all but ONE!!!! so I'm sitting here laughing my butt off because the reference is so obvious that it hurts that NO ONE mentions it. so I'm challenging you people to find it, and if you do I will PM you or straight out tell you people. this one takes place when eveyone are adults._**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette woke up to a heavy being on her whole body.

Blonde hair was all over her face and Marinette thought if she opened her mouth, some of the hairs might get in.

She struggled to free a hand and shook the sleeping form on top of her.

He didn't wake up.

"Adrien! Kitty you need to get up!" Marinette hissed at the man that laid on top of her.

The arms that were wrapped around her tightened their grip and Adrien buried his face into her neck.

In the summer and spring her mornings were always like this, with her much taller and bigger boyfriend laying on top of her.

Marinette didn't mind it too much during the winter and fall due to being Ladybug.

"Chaton, I need to go! Get off me!" Marinette complained, hoping that he would let her escape his arms.

Nada.

In fact that cocky cat had the nerve to hug her even harder!

Marinette spent the next thirty minutes twisting, turning, and failing to get out of her cuddly boyfriend's grasp.

She sighed, and began to play with the smooth silk strands in front of her face.

Soon Marinette heard the faint sounds of a purr. Perfect.

Marinette knew too well that Adrien hated whrn he purred. But the only reason why he put up with it was probably because she liked the noise.

Marinette continued to play with Adrien's hair as the purr grew louder.

 _'Any second now, and he'll wake up and I'll be free!'_ Marinette thought smugly.

Adrien moaned and rubbed his face against her neck, but did not wake up like Marinette was hoping for.

 _'SERIOUSLY?!'_ Marinette shrieked in her mind.

"No . . . don't leave me . . ." Adrien muttered, his grip on her waist tightening even more.

Marinette looked down at her boyfriend, confused.

"Mom . . . please . . . don't leave . . ." Adrien mummered.

Her eyes widened. Chloé, Nino, and Plagg warned her about this. Plagg told her that every since he got there, he heard Adrien talk in his sleep. Nino told once told her that he was late for patorl and Adrien was waiting, asleep though, and mumbling things. Chloé had warned her that Adrien sleep talks when he was having a bad dream.

She didn't exactly believe them since she never had heard him talk in his sleep, until now.

She sighed and played with his hair, praying that it would feel nice.

The sleep talking went away and Adrien slowly got off her, rolling to his side.

Marinette got up, quickly dressed, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Marinette was halfway through making the crossiants when she heard Plagg, "You finally believe us when we told he sleep talks."

"Yes. And you have to wait till Adrien wakes up to have your camembert."

"What?!"


	16. Bugs aka Marinette's Predicament

**_A/N- *le gasp* Activity from me? Is the world ending? Nah, this is one of my first series and I wanted to say hi_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette sat in her chair, ignoring the chatter of her teammates and friends as she focused on her latest project.

Tikki sat on her hand, watching her curiously as her user tried to ignore the chaos that was happening in her room.

Marinette sighed, leaning her head upwards and stared at the small insect on the ceiling.

 _Great, they're back,_ Marinette pushed her herself to the bottom of her desk and pulled out a long box.

"Hey Mari, what are you doing?" Alya called, her face full of crumbs.

"Yeah, everything okay?" Adrien called softly, looking at his girlfriend with worry.

"Yep . . . Everything is going to be fine soon . . ." Marinette climbed to her bed with box in hand, distrubing the kwamis that were resting there.

"Mari no. I know what you're trying to do but no! Bugs are animals too!" Nino recongized the box and the weapon in it.

"What?! There's a bug in the room? Cool! Kill it!" Alya cheered.

"No, capture it and let it outside," Nino whined.

"Bugs are creepy! Why do they need to many legs? No offense to the Ladybugs, but I hate bugs! But not spiders. Spiders are okay," Alya agured.

"Ew! Are you crazy? Spiders are the worse! A spider was in my shower once and when I asked my brother to kill it, he claimed that it went down the drain, I got back in, and there it was staring at me! And spiders aren't insects. They're arachnids!" Nino shouted.

"Ooo, that happened to me too . . . expect when I called for Papa to kill it, he almost fainted and it was Mama who killed it. I was washing my hair when it came down from the ceiling . . . I'm terrifed of those little creeps . . ." Marinette added, taking her weapon out of the box.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrien asked.

"You've never dealt with bugs before?" Alya asked, staring at him like he had two heads.

"No . . . My dad hates bugs for some reason so Natalie and Gorilla have to come up with all kinds of tricks to keep them out," Adrien admitted.

"Well that's one thing I can agree with him on," Marinette placed her weapon in position and stared at her target.

"Oh did I tell you that one of the Ladybugs in the past hated bugs? He would cry and cry whenever one was near him. My kitten loved those things, he was even a professor on the topic. Me? Eh, they're tasty," Plagg sat on her head, watching the bug with hungry eyes.

"So if there's a smear you'll lick it up?" Marinette brought the fly swatter up a couple times to insure it's death.

"Ooo! I'll help!" Trixx cackled, joining Plagg.

"I enjoy a bug now and then . . . I will assit . . ." Wazz muttered.

Tikki wailed and burrowed herself in Nino's hands, and he comforted her, "There, there . . . she doesn't understand .

"No! I wanted to eat it!" Tikki wailed.

"I hate all of you."

 ** _A/N- the stories with spiders are actually true, and there are several smears of bug's remains on my ceiling. Sorry if you like bugs_**


End file.
